Teen Titans meets Teen Titans
by CrazyDeafGirl
Summary: There's the Teen Titans... and to our right, Teen Titans? Where did those Teen Titans come from?
1. Prelude

As the dawn approaches, a dark portal appeared. A man stepped out of it. He has green eyes, brown hair, a red T-shirt, and a pair of jeans. Overall, he looks perfectly normal, if not for the fact that he carries a staff. The staff looked normal, except it has a moonstone set on its top. He smiled; a sinister smile that would make even the bravest soul tremble. "So, this is the fabled cartoon universe. Quite different from the other universe." Cackling, he left to who knows where.

But, unheeded by him or anybody, a leg had appeared through the portal that still lingers. An especially fit body of a young man soon followed the leg. His clothes are strange, black, blue, and yellow in color. His mask conceals his features as his blue eyes scan the area. He didn't even flinch as four more bodies, two male, two female, followed him through the portal.

The first man sighed, "Oh man. We missed him, and we can't just go back until we catches him." Having motioned to the others to follow him, they left, silent and stalking their prey like a wolf pack.


	2. Breakfast

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own the both versions of Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans meets Teen Titans... what do that means? Read on and find out!

At the strange T-shaped tower, known as the Titan Tower by the residents of Jump City, lives a team known as the Teen Titans.

It is breakfast time, one of many things that they could never agree on. Beast Boy, a green boy with green eyes and hair, pointy ears and fangs, who can change into any animal, is a sworn vegetarian, and he believes that his friends should eat tofu, argues with Cyborg.

Cyborg, true to his name, is part man, part robot. He is a sworn meat-eater, and loathes tofu more than anything.

"Dude! We're having tofu for breakfast!"

"That stuff is nasty! Lemme cook some real eggs!"

"What! And let you eat those poor baby chickens?"

"There's nothing but yolk in the eggs!"

"You two, stop!"

Robin, the team leader, shouted the last one. His mask hides his eyes, his black hair spiked with gel as usual. He wears a cape, a red suit with an R on it, green pants, and steel-toed boots. He may not look much, but he was highly skilled in martial arts, for the Dark Knight, the Batman, trained him.

"Please, friends, do not quarrel any further over the matter of the earthly morning eating ritual." Starfire begged her friends. It is clear that she's not human; indeed, she is an alien, from the star Vegas. Her planet is called Tamaran, the eighth one from the sun. She has orange skin, red hair that's long, and bright, bright green eyes. The irises of the eyes are dark green, and the part that's normally white is green lime. Her tank top and mini-skirt is purple with matching boots. She has on gloves and an armband. She is capable of flight and can throw starbolts from her hands. Recently, she developed the ability to shoot similar beams from her eyes. Her eyes are wide, begging for the fight to stop.

"Why don't you idiots just stop fighting and make your own breakfast?" The monotone voice came from the fifth, and the last, Titan known as Raven. Her purple eyes showed no emotion as she gazed upon her friends. Her lavender hair shone slightly, going well with her grey skin. She has on a black leotard, a gold belt with rubies in it, blue boots, and a cape of the same color. In her forehead rests a red jewel that is there since before the girl's birth. The jewel seems to channels her powers. It is known that she is an empath and a telekinetic. She may be telepathic, but it's not clear yet. At the first glance it is clear that Raven is not a normal human. In fact, the half-demon's temper is so greatly feared by the rest of the Titans, they always obeyed her.

So the boys made their own breakfast. As they finished eating, Robin suggested, "Hey, let's go on a little sight-seeing trip." All agreed. Raven may seems Gothic, but she is not truly a one, for she does not feel emotions. So, thus, she sometimes enjoys joining her friends.

They took off, having no idea what lays ahead. The man with the staff watched the young teenagers leave. "So, that's the Teen Titans of this universe. Very... interesting." He chuckled, eager for what lays ahead.


	3. Garfield

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own the both versions of Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans meets Teen Titans... what do that means? Read on and find out!

As the group wandered around, having great fun, Beast Boy collided with a teenager, around the age of 16, 17. The stranger turned around, his blue eyes full of surprise. When he saw Beast Boy, he grinned and ran his hand through his blond hair. "So, this must be the famous green guy. You're Beast Boy, right? My name's Garfield Logan, but you can call me Gar." Extending his hand, Gar seems pretty decent to Beast Boy, so they shook hands.

"Dude, I'm so sorry for bumping into you." Beast Boy apologized to Gar. Gar grinned.

"Nah, it's O.K. Hey, who's your friends?"

Blinking slightly from surprise, Beast Boy answered.

"Okay, the crazy dude's Robin, our psycho leader. That's Cyborg the demented meat-eater who eats poor animals. Over there is Raven the nuts half-demon. The cute girl's Starfire, our resident alien who may seems a little... weird." Beast Boy commented, earning glares from his teammates.

Eyes twinkling with humor, Gar called over to some people a little distance away. When they arrived, Gar turned back to the Teen Titans, and said,

"They're my friends. The big black guy's Victor Stone. Call him Vic. The other guy is Richard Grayson, but he prefers to be called Dick. The babe's Kory Anders. The quiet girl's name –guess what- is Raven."

Hearing this, Raven the Titan turned in surprise toward the girl Gar called Raven. She noted that the girl, around 19 or 20, has sunglasses on, along with a pink and purple hat that goes oddly well with her clothes. Her jet-black hair fell down to her calves. The hair seems to be the kind that's curly if you cut it short, wavy if it's long, curly at the end. She has on a white scarf tied on her neck, pink blouse, a white skirt and a pair of high heels.

The big black guy, Vic, has on a red suit and a pair of jeans. His brown eyes seem to see a lot of things that can't be seen. Dick, the other guy, seems to like to wear leather jackets. Under the jacket he has on a white T-shirt with a pair of jeans. His black hair seems to go quite nicely with his blue eyes.

"The babe" Kory's skin, tanned, goes nicely with her long mane of hair that's longer than the other girl. The hair is red, thick curls. She has on sunglasses, too. Her jean shorts goes well with her green T-shirt. She has on flip-flop shoes. She always seems to smile.

Dick grinned. "So, who are you guys?"

Gar replied, "The green dude's Beast Boy, the psycho leader's Robin, the demented meat-eater is Cyborg, the crazy half-demon's Raven, and the weirdo alien is Starfire."

The older teenagers, all around 19 or 20, except for Gar, all seems to be little amused at the new information. Vic started to say something, but then a familiar sound filled the air. Robin turned around, announced, "Titans! Trouble!" And ran off. The team followed closely behind.

Kory watched them go off, and said, "Think it's him?"

"I ain't know, Goldie, but I sure know that they can help us." Vic answered. As they continued discussing, Raven the quiet girl gazed into the direction the Teen Titans had took off in. _Yes, it is him. But, why is he here? What is his goal? What does he wishes to accomplish? I do not understand. _She mused.


	4. Mystery

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own the both versions of Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans meets Teen Titans... what do that means? Read on and find out!

The man with the staff stood there at the bank laughing. "You may call me Mystery! Ha ha ha ha!" He roared with laughter as he watched people ran around trying to find some shelter from his staff that is shooting out rays that seems to vaporize whatever it touches.

"You know, you really should find a better name." The voice belongs to Robin, which had showed up. Cyborg backed up Robin with this.

"Yeah, ya better find a name that's not sappy like Mystery... whatcha it gotta to do with ya?"

Mystery frowned. He didn't recall the fact that Teen Titans was picky about the names of the villains they fought. ...Wait, what is Beast Boy saying?

"...Dr. Light, Warp, Jinx, Gizmo, Brother Blood, Mammoth, Kitten, Killer Moth, Fang, Cinderblock, Overload, Blackfire, the giant zit- whatever its name is, and Slade. Man, all the villains' names suck! Why can't it be something cool, like, I don't know, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" The green boy complained.

"Maybe because all the good guys took the good names? Like Spiderman, or the X-Men. They're good guys, and they have all the better names. I don't know why I'm even saying this." Raven answered.

Mystery had enough. He growled, and then, with a speed that even the Flash would find fast, he hurled the staff towards Robin. Robin flipped out of the way, but he didn't expect the staff to turned back toward him. The staff hit him square on before he even have a slightest notion to what was going on.

The Titans stood there, gaping. The guy with the silly name had taken Robin down with one move! That was not good. Cyborg shifted his right arm into his sonic cannon, and then tried to blast the man with it. But still moving with speed that's fast compared to the Flash, Mystery dodged it and again, hurled the staff towards Cyborg. Cyborg caught the staff in his hands, but then the staff released an electrical shock that crashed his systems.

Beast Boy reacted before Cyborg hit the floor, turning into a green gorilla. He roared, and tried to smash Mystery, but still, Mystery's too fast. He never touched anything, and yet the staff flew toward Beast Boy. He saw the staff and morphed into a cheetah, the fastest land animal. The green cat took off, reaching roughly 65, 70 miles per hour in two seconds. Still, he's too slow. So he tried the peregrine falcon form. The green bird soared upward, the staff still chasing him. Suddenly Beast Boy dived! For the falcon is the fastest animal on Earth, he reached 200 mph in the dive.

But that still did not saved him from the staff. It hit him head on, knocking him unconscious. Luckily he was near to the ground, so he had to fell only two feet. Enraged, Starfire flew towards Mystery, blasting her starbolts and starbeams. Somehow, Mystery dodged all of Starfire's blows. He grinned; then the staff hit her, causing her to crash into the ground. But the stubborn princess still would not give up. She picked up a car and hurled it toward Mystery. But he simply stepped out of the way. The staff came up behind her, and released a beam very similar to Starfire's starbeams, the kind that comes out her eyes, into her back. She screamed in pain, then allows the darkness overtook her as she fell unconscious.

Raven's eyes narrowed. The man with the silly name Mystery had taken down all her friends in little time. She would have to do her best and not to be fallen by him. Several cars and buses became covered with black aura as Raven used her powers to hurl them at Mystery. Still, he easily got out of the way. Suddenly, Raven saw something, and her eyes widened. Muttering,

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She picked up her friends with her powers and enclosed all of them, including herself, in a soul-self that takes the form of a raven and took off to the Tower.

Mystery stood there, smoldering with fury. "So, they dared to follow me after all. I will personally make sure that they never would see another day! I'll kill them! I'll kill them! I'll kill you all!!" He screamed, shaking his fist toward the shadow that had frightened Raven so. Mystery waited, but got no reply. He snarled, and then left too.

Inside the shadows, something moved. It seems to be talking into some kind of communicator. Little could be heard, but this is clear; the voice is not human. Indeed, it presents nothing, no emotions, nor monotone voice- _anything._ And yet, the gravelly, haunted voice could be understood.

**...Mystery wants us dead...**


	5. Boo boos

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own the both versions of Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans meets Teen Titans... what do that means? Read on and find out!

Beast Boy moaned, his eyes opening. He winced; his head hurts so badly. _How...? Oh, yeah, I remember... the staff hit me right on the head... man, that's gonna leave a mark for sure._ He sighed. He then saw something blue, but he can't be sure, because his vision was blurred. But finally his sight cleared, and the blue that he was staring at turned out to be Raven.

Her face, as always, showed no emotion, although her eyes showed little concern. But it is so tiny, only a glimmer, Beast Boy didn't catch it. The concern died away as she managed to revive her friends, starting with Beast Boy because he's the worst off. When she saw that Beast Boy had opened his eyes, she moved off to Robin and Starfire. After awakening them too, she then rebooted Cyborg. She sat back, waiting patiently for her friends to recover from their injures. They didn't have too much to recover from, because Raven had absorbed most of their pain, healing them.

Starfire, apparently, had figured out that Raven had gotten them out of danger and then healed them; for she decided to thank Raven in her own way. Her own way turned out to be a bone-crushing hug that cause Raven to turn several shades of red and blue before she managed to croak out, "...air... Star... need... air..." Hearing this, Starfire quickly released and apologized furiously as Raven struggled to breathe with her crushed lungs.

"Oh, friend Raven! I am truly sorry! I do not mean to suffocate you!" She wailed. Tears filling both the girls' eyes, one because she's sorry, another because she's in pain. Raven managed to gesture that she'll be fine.

"Don't worry, Star. Rae's gonna be O.K. You just gotta use less strength in your next hug, okay?" Cyborg told Starfire. Relived, the happy alien nodded her head. "Al'right. Rae, can you talk now? Good. Now, how's we got outta there? And how come you've gotta no boo-boos like us, sufferin' in pain?" He asked Raven.

"Well, you see, I'm the last one left, and when I threw some cars at the guy with the silly name, I saw... something. It seems to be watching us. But... I sensed something, I'm not sure. I also saw some bird-shaped shadow, that's what I saw watching us. I... um, well, I then took us out of there before Mystery could attack me." Raven informed them. She noted that, with slight relief that didn't last long, nobody noticed that she hesitated. There's no way she could be right, and if she's right, no one would ever believe her. Well, perhaps Starfire, but no one else would.

Robin narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin, pondering over what Raven had said. He had noted that Raven hesitated, but he assumed that it was because she's trying to find the right words to use. "Hmm. Well, I can't answer this, but I think that we should do some research on that staff, to prepare for next time. We can go to the library. It should have some books on the staff. Let's go, Titans." The group of the teenagers took off to the Jump City Library. Little did they know whom they would meet there.


	6. Library

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own the both versions of Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans meets Teen Titans... what do that means? Read on and find out!

They arrived at the library, and Robin asked the librarian which section holds the books about magical staffs. The librarian only said, "Section F." She didn't even say which of the twenty parts in the Section F. Robin sighed, and then led the team to Section F.

"All right, team. We should spilt up, and search the section for the books. Beast Boy, take part 1-4, Cyborg, you've got 5-8, Starfire, check out 9-12, and I'll try 13-16, and Raven gets 17-20. Everyone okay with this? Good, then go!" Robin instructed his team. He then went off to parts 13-16 as each members went to his/her assigned area.

Raven sighed. She's in part 18 now, and was halfway through when she noticed someone. The girl, around 19 or 20, has her sunglasses still on for some reason. Raven recognized her as one of Gar's friends. _What was her name? ...Oh, yeah, it's Raven too. Can't believe I forgot that._ Raven the Titan approached Raven the quiet girl. She tapped on the older girl's shoulder and said, "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you know where the books about magical staffs was." The shy girl nodded, then led her to part 19, near the end and then gestured toward an entire shelf full of the books. "Oh wow. That's a lot of books. Oh, I forgot. Thanks for helping me." Raven the Titan took off to find her friends. The other girl watched her leave. _Books about magical staffs...? So, they prepare for the next encounter... good, very good._

"Hey, guys. I found the part with the books. There's a whole shelf full of it!" Raven exclaimed as she found her friends.

"A whole shelf? No way! Let's go!" Robin sounded slightly surprised. As they followed Raven, Robin asked her, "Hey, did you had some help? I mean, there's no way you could had found it so fast."

"Yes, you're right. Remember Gar, the guy Beast Boy ran into? Well, remember his friends? The one called Raven? Well, she was here, so I just asked her for help." Raven explained.

"Oh." Was all Robin said as they turned around the corner toward part 19. Raven then noted that the older girl wasn't there.

_Strange. I was gone for less than a minute. There's no way she could've left so fast, useless she can run like the Flash, which I doubt, considering that she has high heels on._ Raven mused as she showed her teammates the books. She was shaken out of her thoughts about forty-one minutes later as Beast Boy exclaimed,

"Dude!! Look at this!!" He yelled, causing the librarian to toss the Titans out of the library.

"Great going, genius." Raven complained as they watched the librarian shut the door. "Why do you have to yell like that? It's the library! You're supposed to be quiet!"

"But, dude, I found something. The book said that the staff can do stuff if the dude who owns the staff tells it to. Like, remember the dude? Well, he told the staff to beat us, and it did." Beast Boy explained.

"Hmm. That's important. I also found out that the staff allows the owner to travel through multi-universes. That means Mystery could very well be from one of those universes. Man, that isn't good." Robin commented. The team exchanged dark looks. Robin's right... this isn't good. Not at all.


	7. Food court

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own the both versions of Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans meets Teen Titans... what do that means? Read on and find out!

As the team moped around, each trying to think up a plan to stop Mystery and the staff, they somehow found themselves at the food court in the mall, or as Starfire call it, the court of food at the mall of shopping. As Raven drank some tea, Starfire sipped mustard, Robin had some Pepsi, Cyborg chugged down fourteen milkshakes, Beast Boy downed five glasses of orange juice, some people approached the depressed team. The Titans noted that the people are Gar and his friends.

"So, I guess you're all, um, feeling down?" Gar asked, and he received four nods from all except Raven. "Ah, that's not good. Do you mind if we join you guys?" The team shook their heads, so the older teenagers sat down.

"Al'right, y'all, I'm usin' my dough for food, y'all wanna some food? I'm payin'." Vic asked his friends. After getting varied answers, he went off to buy the snacks.

"Are you guys okay? You look really down." Kory asked the team of superheroes. After getting silence for answer, she said, "So, I guess I'll just stay quiet until Vic comes back with my chili hot dog."

Just on cue, Vic appeared, carrying various food, saying, "Al'right, y'all, I've gotta your food. Now take 'em before I drop 'em!" He said, handing Kory her chili hot dog, Gar his corn dog, Dick his hot dog, commenting, "Man, y'all sure like hot dogs, eh? Looks like we're alone, Rae." He said as he set down his hamburger and gave the older Raven her salad.

"Meat!?! I'm depressed here, and you all went ahead and eat meat!?! Dude, how could you!?!" Beast Boy wailed as he saw what the older people are eating. "Wait... you're eating salad? Are you by any chance a vegetarian?" He asked Raven the quiet girl. Getting a nod for an answer, he whooped. "Oh yeah! Another vegetarian! Hey, do you like tofu?" Poor Beast Boy was greatly disappointed when the older Raven shook her head.

"Just because she's vegetarian doesn't means she'll starve herself if she has nothing but meat to eat. I mean, where she's from, they don't eat meat, so she's just eating that out of habit. But I've seen her eat some meat before." Gar commented, making Beast Boy even sadder.

"Waaahhhhhh!!!"

"Did I say something?"

"Nah, he's just crazy about meat an' tofu. That stuff's nasty!" Cyborg reassured Gar while Beast Boy cried. "'Cause we all hate tofu, so he gets excited when someone's a vegetarian, but he still can't get it through his thick head that we all hate tofu!"

"Waaahhhhh!"

"When will he stop?"

"I don't know, Dick, he seems really sad."

"Don't worry, Kory. Beast Boy, stop. Beast Boy, stop!! I said, stop! _Beast Boy_... stop crying!!" Robin finally quieted Beast Boy down, while the others sighed from relief. "What's wrong with you? You never do that."

"Dude, I don't know. I feel that something is controlling me, and that control thingy forced me to cry. Dude, I don't like it." Beast Boy whined, not noticing how the older people tensed.

_So quickly? That truly is not good. The longer we stay here, the more the universes would become... what is the term? Ah yes, messed up. _

Mystery chuckled as he heard that. He can hear thoughts, because he's a weak telepath. He had eavesdropped on the group, and had heard a lot of nonsense, but he did learned something important. The universes are already being messed up. Good. That just brings his goal closer.


	8. Mystery again

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own the both versions of Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans meets Teen Titans... what do that means? Read on and find out!

Again, the alarm filled the air while the group discussed. Robin called out, "Trouble! Teen Titans, go!" With that, the Teen Titans took off. The people who stayed behind watched them leave.

"I think that we should follow them and help them when they need it." Kory said.

"Good idea, Kory. Let's go." Dick replied. They left, never once looking back. Perhaps they did not need to.

When the Teen Titans arrived at the old warehouse that's for some reason, empty. There in the center stood Mystery, grinning. "Hello, Teen Titans. I do believe that you want some explanations, correct?" he asked.

"Shut up, Mystery. What do you mean by that?" Robin snapped.

Mystery chuckled. "Charming, I see. As you know, this staff allows me to move between universes. You see, each universe has it own unique jewel that exists only in it. I had already collected nine. When I had collected at least ten, I will have the power to control all the universes. But, a team had followed me all the way from my original universe. The Teen Titans. But, never mind, for if I can defeat you guys, then I can defeat them too. After all, I control the staff. Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed; a maniacal laugh that sent shivers down the Titans' spines.

"Dude, and I thought Slade was crazy." Beast Boy whispered to his team.

"What do you mean? The Teen Titans? We're the Teen Titans." Robin asked Mystery.

He laughed some more, and then answered, "I said universes, not universe or dimensions. There are different universes, and each one has its own Teen Titans. My universe's Teen Titans had followed me all way to here. It's rather vital that you guys don't meet, you see, so I'll just have to destroy you now, to ensure that you never meet."

Suddenly, he threw the staff! But the Titans remembered their first time, so they all scattered, running or flying as fast as they could. The staff seems a little confused at first, but then it picked its target, which is the farthest one. Robin. As he ran for it, the staff tore down upon him, gaining each second.

The other Teen Titans had stopped running; now they're chasing the staff, hoping to divert its attention from Robin. But their attempts were in vain as the staff chased Robin. Robin tried to shake it off, but the staff had locked onto Robin. Finally, he tripped. He got back up, but precious seconds had been lost. His eyes widened as he saw the staff getting near... two feet... one feet... half a feet... only three inches... two inches... but as it was within half of an inch, it suddenly smashed as if it had crashed into a barrier.

Mystery's eyes widened as he registered what had happened. The Teen Titans from his universe had connected this universe's Teen Titans! A voice could be heard. "You know, it's not very nice to pick on someone smaller than you."


	9. The New Titans

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own the both versions of Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans meets Teen Titans... what do that means? Read on and find out!

The voice belonged to the man in black, blue, and yellow costume. His mask conceals his features as his blue eyes gazed upon Mystery, full of disdain. "Since the kids didn't know me, I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Nightwing." He said.

Next to him stood a tall cyborg. His metal parts shone in the light as his eyes, one brown, another red, looked upon Mystery. "For y'all who don't know who I'm, I'm Cyborg. An' I sure don't like how you're bullin' the little Teen Titans." He said.

The Teen Titans stared in shock as their minds registered what was going on. Then next to Nightwing and the older Cyborg, a green guy appeared. He has green hair, eyes, and skin, but his ears and teeth looks normal. He has on a red and white costume. He grinned, "Hey, guys. I'm the Changeling. And I got to agree, I don't like bullies."

Now the Teen Titans are really nervous. Next, a tall woman appeared. She has gold skin, thick red curls, and green eyes. Think green as in you can't see the irises or the pupils. Only green all over. Her purple costume barely covers her up. She smiled, and said, "Hi there. I'm Starfire. As you might guess, I really, really don't like bullies." She said as she stood next to the Changeling.

The younger Teen Titans all glanced at each other, fearing for what is to come. A woman in a blue cloak that covers her up with a hood on her head appeared. For some strange reason, her shadow is bird-shaped. Only her sharp cheekbones, her straight nose, her mouth, her triangular chin, and her ice blue eyes could be seen. She spoke, her soft voice inhuman. **Greetings, young ones. I am called Raven. You may call us the New Titans.**

The Teen Titans could only stand there, their mouths hanging open, gaping. Mystery sneered, "So, Titans, I see that you had found me at last. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." He threw the staff toward the New Titans.

"Titans! Move!" Nightwing shouted before jumping out of the way with Cyborg. The Changeling morphed into a green hawk and joined Starfire in the sky. Raven threw open her cloak, revealing a blue sleeveless dress, and she has on blue gloves, which cover three of her fingers on each hand. It didn't cover the thumbs and the forefingers which each has a ring on it. She stretched up tall, made slightly taller with her blue high heels, and then she vanished. There are no sound, no smell, nothing but black smoke to signal that she is gone.

"Grr..." Mystery growled. The staff was badly damaged, but that doesn't mean he can't use it. So he sent a mental command to the staff for it to attack the Teen Titans, who still stood paralyzed, their mouths gaping. The staff tore toward them. The New Titans saw this, and they tried to stop it. Starfire dove; so did the Changeling. Cyborg and Nightwing both raced to the younger teenagers. Raven traveled through between dimensions, hoping to reach them in time. But the staff is too fast, even if Raven the New Titan took less than a second to arrive. But, just like before, the staff again smashed onto an invisible barrier.

"What!?! Why are the Teen Titans protected!?!" Mystery roared, confused beyond anything. The older Raven stood there. Her face showed absolutely no emotion at all as she opened her mouth to speak.

**Mystery, do you not understand? Do you not recall your words from earlier? You said, 'It is rather vital that you guys do not meet,' Do you remember the weakness of the staff? It cannot harm anyone who had met their... counterparts... from another universe. Thus, we are literally, in the words of the Changeling, 'untouchable by the crazy staff and psycho guy.' Do not even try to attempt to harm the young ones, for you cannot. **Her voice, so soft, so inhuman, sent shivers down Mystery's spine.

He didn't like the way her eyes looked at him; the ice-cold blue eyes staring at him... they seem to see right through his soul. Her eyes locked with his; her pupils reduced in the size, while her irises became so light it was nearly white. Mystery stood there, hypnotized by the older Raven's eyes.

He failed to notice that the New Titans had surrounded him; but he most definitely noticed when Starfire punched him, sending him flying through the air, landing at least twenty yards away. "Hey!! That hurts!!" He howled. His eye was already becoming a beautiful display of black, blue, and purple bruise.

"Great, 'cause I'm gonna hurt ya some more. An' Starry here can help me. Trust me, ya really don't wanna us to pummel ya." Cyborg said as he and Starfire moved in, preparing to attack Mystery. "Nighty, Saladhead, come over 'ere an' help us pummel the skinny guy 'ere. Witch, check the kiddies, an' git 'em outta 'ere. When she got the kiddies outta, we're outta too. That ok with ya, Nighty?" Cyborg asked Nightwing, and, receiving a nod, he called out the New Titans' battle cry; "Titans Together!"

As the four move in to attack Mystery, the older Raven moved over to the motionless Teen Titans. Seeing how they were paralyzed, she released her soul-self, which enclosed the Teen Titans, and then her soul-self left for the Tower while her body lingers. When the Changeling saw the shadow that is Raven's soul-self, he called over to Cyborg, "Hey, rust-head! Witch has gotten the kids out here. We better got out here too!"

"Al'right, y'all heard Saladhead. We gotta git outta 'ere. Witch, git us outta 'ere now!" Cyborg called out, but moved toward Raven only after he got an approving nod from Nightwing. The New Titans moved around Raven, grabbing hold on her as she vanished, taking her teammates with her.

Mystery struggled upon his feet, and then he laughed. "Ha ha ha ha! The fools still have no idea that I'm close to the jewel! Ha ha ha ha!" His laughter echoed in the warehouse.


	10. Lame

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own the both versions of Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans meets Teen Titans... what do that means? Read on and find out!

The New Titans watched as the Teen Titans came around. When the younger ones did, they fainted again. So, they had to wait for another hour for the Teen Titans to reawaken. When they did, that time they didn't faint.

"Dude, that's so creepy! Hey, did we introduced ourselves?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not exactly, but we know that the green dude's Beast Boy, the psycho leader's Robin, the demented meat-eater's Cyborg, the crazy half-demon's Raven, and the alien weirdo's Starfire." The Changeling said this while grinning. When he was done, he pressed a button on his belt that engaged a hologram of Gar. Cyborg also started the hologram of him as Vic. Nightwing took off his mask, which reveals him to be Dick. Starfire put on a pair of sunglasses that made her look more like Kory. Raven slipped off her hood, put on a sunglasses and a hat.

The Teen Titans just sat there, staring in shock. **While you take your time to recover, I shall go and change my attire.** Raven said as she left. **Richard, Victor, Garfield, Koriand'r, I suggest that you do the same.** Kory turned around and said,

"I'll come too. You guys, the reason she called me Koriand'r is because that's my real name. My false name is Kory Anders, for Koriand'r. I'll explain more later." She said cheerily as she left with the quiet girl.

"Y'all know, I think Witch's right. We oughta change too. See y'all later. 'Kay?" Vic said while he left with Dick and Gar. The Teen Titans stared at each other.

"Well, that explains a lot." Robin said. His teammates glanced at him. Then they all broke up laughing.

"Dude! That is so cool! Do you see the older Raven!?! You see her jewel!?! That's so cool! And her hairline! It's so... um... what's the word... oh yeah, rigid! And the older Starfire! Her eyes! It's so cool!" In those simple words Beast Boy had showed how they felt.

"Yeah, her eyes' green all over! And did you notice Raven's eyes?" Robin asked his teammates.

"No, what about it- Ooohhhh!" Starfire commented, her eyes wide.

"Her skin around her eyes... they's some kind of markings. Did you notice how at the end of her eyebrows, a line of black skin start there, and made a semicircle that stops at the corner of her eyes? I'll bet you anything that's one of her birthmarks!" Robin explained what Starfire and he had noticed. As they were busy exclaiming over the oddities of the New Titans, especially Raven and Starfire, they heard a voice spoke.

**You are partly correct about my eyes. Yes, I was born with them, but they are not truly my birthmarks, for they mark me as a... demon.** Raven spoke.

"Oh... really? Uh... how fascinating." Robin replied, trying to not let the older Raven to see that by sneaking upon them she had took off about ten years of their lives. But the attempt was in vain.

**I believe that I should inform you of my abilities. As you may know, I am empathic, telekinetic, and have a soul-self. My other abilities are telepathic, and I can move between dimensions, resulting in almost instant transportation. Also, I am bit psychic, for sometimes I glimpse future. Being an empath, I can sense emotions, so I apologize for frightening you. That is one thing I always am good at.** She spoke, hoping to ease the badly scared teenagers. It helped. A little.

"What? Oh no, did you scared them again, Raven?" Laughing, Kory appeared. She shook her head. "You always scare someone! Anyway, about my name... well, it's Koriand'r. My sister's name is Komand'r, my brother Ryand'r. My father and mother are Myand'r and Luand'r. You notice that all our names have And'r at the end? Well, that's because And'r is our surname, but on Tamaran, we add our surname into our first name. So, Koriand'r. That's how I got Kory Anders; Kory from Kori and Anders from And'r." She explained.

"Oh, hmmm. That's cool. I didn't know that... very clever." Robin mused aloud. His teammates seem to agree with him. As they sat there staring at the older Raven and Kory, they noticed Vic, Dick, and Gar as they came back.

"Lemme guess. Witch 'ere scared y'all outta your wits? Don't worry, she did that all the time. Jus' don't let it git to y'all, 'kay?" Vic chuckled as the Titans scowled. "'Ey, easy 'ere. I was jus' kiddin' y'all!"

Cyborg opened his mouth to reply when the alarm beeped for the third time this day. "Again!?! Man, it's drivin' me crazy!" He shouted.

Robin shrugged. "Sorry. Anyway, Teen Titans, go!" Hearing the words, the Teen Titans left, leaving the New Titans behind.

"... 'Teen Titans, go'... how lame is this? I mean, 'Titans Together' sounds so much better!" Gar commented just what the others were thinking about the Teen Titans' battle cry.

"Yeah, the motto's so lame, I can't believe it." Dick agreed.


	11. Crazy Mystery

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own the both versions of Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans meets Teen Titans... what do that means? Read on and find out!

"You again!?!" Beast Boy cried in disbelief as he saw Mystery. "Didn't the New Titans beat you up?"

"Yes, they did, but now I have the jewel, I can leave, and that time, they can't follow me! Ha ha ha ha! I shall rule the universes!" He roared with laughter.

"Um, do any of you know the number for a mental hospital? I think the guy needs to be locked in a padded cell." Beast Boy asked his teammates.

"Hey! I heard that! Anyway, I can't be stopped! Ha ha ha ha!" Mystery laughed. He threw the staff, which is smashed up pretty badly. The staff dashed toward the Teen Titans.

"Don't that guy ever learn?" Raven asked as the staff crashed, for the third time, into the invisible barrier.

"Apparently not." Robin answered. "Teen Titans, go!" He shouted. "Get that jewel!" They raced toward Mystery. He cackled and limped out of the way. Even if he was hurt badly, he still moved with speed that's fast compared to the Flash.

Robin swirled around and tried to attack Mystery again, but he grabbed him by his arm, and threw Robin some twenty feet away. He did the same with Beast Boy and Raven. With Starfire, he threw her into a car wash, which, luckily, has no cars inside. But still, she was sidetracked. Now only Cyborg remained.

He shifted his right arm into his sonic cannon and aimed at Mystery. As he fired, Mystery dodged the sonic bolt, and then grabbed Cyborg's left arm. He released a high electrical shock like last time, and like last time, Cyborg's systems crashed. Mystery's glory was short lived after Cyborg fell to the ground, because he heard a cry that was welcomed by citizens, feared by villains back at his universe.

"Titans Together!"

With that cry, Nightwing appeared. He managed to punch Mystery several times before Mystery laced upon his right arm and threw him about twenty feet away like Robin. But a green tiger then slashed his back.

Mystery screamed in pain, but still he managed to grab the Changeling's right hind leg and toss him nearly fifteen feet away. He threw him hard enough, the Changeling was too injured to get on his feet. Enraged, Princess Koriand'r punched him straight through a SUV. Mystery snarled; grabbed on Starfire's left arm and threw her into the car wash where the another Starfire is.

He could heard the sound of the girls crashing into each other; they would be down for a period of time. He grinned; a sinister smile, and began to channel his power into the jewel that he stole. When the normally black jewel glowed bright blue, he brought it crashing into the ground, where an enormous electrical shock roared from. It swept through both Cyborgs, Starfires, Robin, Nightwing, Beast Boy, the Changeling, and the younger Raven. They all screamed in pain before blacking out.

"Wait... where's the other Raven? I didn't hear her voice." Mystery puzzled. But then he froze as he heard the voice. It was filled with pure hatred and fury toward him. Never such a voice had been heard before. It truly frightened him.

**_MYSTERY!! _How _dare _you to attack my friends! How _dare_ you! For that you will most surely pay!!** Raven roared, her voice filled with pure hatred, her fury blinding her to anything else but Mystery. In her mind there is only one thing: _kill_. The half-demon's eyes shone red with bloodlust and fury as she moved in. Her soul-self tore itself from her body and rushed at Mystery.

"No!! NO!! NOO!!!" He cried as the soul-self enclosed him. "NOO!!!" The ice-cold black mass had enclosed around him; nothing could open it useless Raven decided that Mystery had enough. Bright electricity volts could be seen from the birdlike entity. The others struggled to awake and to their feet as they stared in horror at what Raven is doing to Mystery. Nightwing, the Changeling, the older Cyborg and Starfire all watched with grim sadness, for they know what is happening.

But for some strange reason Raven's eyes returned to its normal ice-cold blue and she slowly released the jewels Mystery had stole, but she kept him in her soul-self. She picked up one jewel and walked over to the younger Raven.

**Here is the jewel he had stolen from this universe.** She said, placing the black jewel in Raven's hands. She then turned to her team. **Come, friends, and let us return the stolen jewels. I shall open the portal. **As she spoke, a dark portal opened.

"Thanks, Raven. Okay, guys, let's go home. Now, about you kids, I just want to say thanks for helping us to catch Mystery." Nightwing said, extending his hand to Robin.

"You're welcomed." Robin smiled as they shook hands.

"Yes, you are most welcomed, and you shall be most terribly missed afterward." The younger Starfire spoke up. The Teen Titans watched as the New Titans each stepped through the portal; Nightwing first, then Starfire, Cyborg, the Changeling, and lastly Raven with Mystery in tow. After the older Raven has disappeared, the portal began to dissolve away, as the universes was returned to normal. The Teen Titans knew that they would not forget this, ever.


	12. Epilogue

Teen Titans meets Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own the both versions of Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans meets Teen Titans... what do that means? Read on and find out!

Near the Titans Tower in the Manhattan, a dark portal opened. Out stepped a man in black, blue, and yellow costume. His mask hides his features as his blue eyes scanned the area. He didn't even flinch as a huge cyborg stepped out, along with a green boy, an alien woman, and a half-demon woman along with a strange shadow the shape of a bird.

Nightwing grinned. "Well, well, looks like we're home. Now, where do you guys think we should drop Mystery off at, the jail or the mental hospital?" He asked the green boy and the cyborg.

Cyborg laughed while the Changeling replied, "The mental hospitable, for sure!" Starfire chuckled when she heard this, while Raven's soul-self simply went to the hospital. Together, the band of friends took off in the direction of the Titans Tower.

Meanwhile, back at the cartoon universe, the Teen Titans was discussing what pizza to get for dinner.

"Dude! We're getting vegetation pizza!" Beast Boy insisted.

"That stuff is nasty! Lemme get double pepperoni and sausage pizza!" Cyborg argues.

"Hey, we're having mushrooms and black olives!" Robin tried to change their minds.

"I suggest pizza with bananas, pickles, and mint frosting." Starfire cheerily said, not noticing the disgusted faces.

"And I want garlic cheese... why don't you idiots just stop fighting and get your own pizza?" Raven said in a monotone.

As they munched on their own pizza, Robin spoke up.

"Hey, isn't that's how the morning started?"


End file.
